


the home in you

by khanenthusiast



Series: home [1]
Category: NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multi, Reader-Interactive, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanenthusiast/pseuds/khanenthusiast
Summary: "for a while i wondered if staying with you was worth it,but i've came to realize that it really is.thank you for not leaving me. i was tired of being alone."to interact, go to twitter @svtpuppies





	1. introduction

welcome to hell (somewhat kidding).

this work is inspired by the show the walking dead, and has been an idea of mine for a while. i originally was going to start a multifandom series based on the zombie apocalypse with another story, but i was so impatient and decided to kick it off with this one. 

to interact with it, it’s quite simple:

some of the chapters may be short, some may be long. i will attempt a schedule, but when i’m on writers block, it’s hard for me to get back in.

i’ll ask a question at the end of every chapter that can be interacted with (example: should she walk to the forest?)

on my twitter, @svtpuppies, readers will be able to vote on whichever option they think is the best choice (example: yes or no). at the end of the time limit, whichever one wins will be used and will decide the main characters fate.

they won’t be life or death threatening for that main character, but it could possibly cause others to become injured, dead, etc. there is a way though, if interacters are careful enough, to save everyone. no one is really set to be killed off, but if i decide to pull a twist, i might!

the choice is yours!

welcome to the apocalypse. we’ll start soon.


	2. 01

minkyung awoke to the sound of an engine running, and rackety things shaking.

the floor beneath her was shaking with the objects, which sounded like they were stuck in glasses. she pressed her hands against the rough texture, and opened her eyes.

the room she laid in was dark, but an emergency exit at the top on the ceiling gave a little crack, letting light pour in. occasionally, it would disappear and shadows would come in instead. minkyung sat up confused.

her back cracked and head pounded, pushing the pillow her head rested on away. 

it was a confusing situation as minkyung couldn’t recall how she got herself there. she held out her hands and reached around.

from what she could make out and see, minkyung grabbed onto a square counter and pulled herself up, putting her weight on it so her wobbly legs wouldn’t give out beneath her.

looking around, she noticed she was in a bathroom. it was so small, and the wind outside gave it away that it must’ve been a mobile home. 

footsteps approaching caused her body to tense. her heart beat loudly in her chest, reaching up to her ears and adding onto the killer headache. when they got near, she crouched down, but they softened and passed. when they came back again, they passed once more and headed the direction in which they came.

so she was in a mobile home, a RV, with people— possibly multiple, of any gender and size that could take her down or kill her.

why was she there? how was she there?

minkyung flicked the light switch on.

in front of her was a sink and mirror, which seemed to be the type to come open and be a cabinet. she stared at her appearance and didn’t seem to be beaten or bruised.

she just looked dirty and thin with unkempt hair and high cheekbones.

her mother would’ve slapped her if she looked that dirty before the end started.

a conversation outside the door picked up, and there was obviously more than one person. it had been a bit common sense when the person walking before was moving around and the RV was still being driven safely.

as they hit a bump, her legs almost gave out. she stumbled, causing a small racket.

the conversation was a bit hard to pick up on since the pounding in her brain was so loud, but she cringed as her feet stomped the ground as she tripped, and took a moment to be silent. possibly, they didn’t notice.

the conversation paused for a moment, but picked up again.

nothing seemed to be heading her way, so she stood back up straight.

in minkyung‘s mind, she knew there were a few scenarios that could come out of her position. a large chance was that the people were taking her for a later use, and would possibly kill her for entertainment.

it was a sick thing, but in the world in the new era, it wasn’t too shocking. people were disgusting. 

looking up to the exit, the throw pillow on he ground, and then to the door, she pondered for a moment. 

what’s her choice?  
1.) stay in the bathroom  
2.) call out to them  
3.) attempt climbing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote your choice @svtpuppies on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> to interact and vote on what should happen next, go to twitter @svtpuppies !


End file.
